


Wild at Heart

by mm8



Series: Wild at Heart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Fred Lives, Friends to Lovers, George still has one ear, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Epilogue Compliant, Rating May Change, Requited Love, Single Parent Harry, Single Parents, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, if you want to beta this let me know, long time crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry assumes his role as Teddy's guardian. Raising a baby on his own without aid ends up consuming his life. He tends to avoid his friends, opting to work from home. </p><p>Fred and George want to bring their friend back from the brink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild at Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coppercrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppercrow/gifts).



> Many thanks to iantojjackh who suggested 'the twins trying Harry up with things from their shoppe. Followed by some very very naughty things', which sparked my muse and got the ball rolling for this fic. Many thanks to drarryxlover, a_phoenixdragon & alafaye for the prompts as well.
> 
> Title comes from the Buffy episode of the same name. 
> 
> This is the first HP fic I have written in a long time. I'm really sorry if it's horrible or if everyone is OOC. Crit is totally welcome. Also, I wrote this while I was sick... so... At the moment this isn't beta read. If you want to take a crack at it lemme know.

"Have you heard from Harry lately?" The words spill out of his mouth before he even had time to stop them. George can feel his brother's hard glare on the back of his neck. They had a long, rather livid discussion about whether or not to ask Ron about Harry. Their younger brother was Harry's best friend and would definitely be the one to know the answers to the questions they desperately wanted. Fred had said no, taking the conservative route for a change. Harry would come to them when he wanted and they couldn't force it. But George had insisted that just asking Ron wasn't forcing Harry into anything. They'd had quite a big row and it'd only ended when the cuckoo clock in the hall chimed that their brother was on his way. 

Ron didn't seem to notice the tension between the twins as he jerked his head up in surprise, his mouth still stuffed with spaghetti. "Hmph? Ohmm, Hhmarry Ish shaw himgh lashat wheek."

George rolled his eyes. Merlin, even though Ron was engaged to Hermione, who was quite prim and proper, he could still eat like an unsophisticated dog. "Sorry, Ron, didn't quite catch that with your mouth full of pasta and my hearing," he tapped his artificial ear with his fingertip to make a point. 

"I saw him last week. Him and Teddy. Had get Harry some papers to sign. Some reason we have a disturbingly lack of owls at the moment." Their brother nodded and slurped up his spaghetti enthusiastically. "My God, this spaghetti is brilliant. Don't tell mum I said that."

"How is he?"

George craned his to look at his twin, surprised at the question. Fred's voice had been low, dipped in curiosity. Fred's face was a mask, disguising his true emotions from Ron. But George knew that behind his mask he was about to break. Whatever Ron said next would make or break his brother.

"He's…" Ron twirled his fork in the air as he chose his words. "Busy. It's hard on him you know? Raising Teddy by himself and he's working pretty hard for the ministry at home."

Fred and George exchanged glances. Through their wordless communication that they had perfected through-out their lives, the twins asked themselves the same questions and debated who would ask them first. 

"He's working--"

"--From home? Why is—"

"—He there and not--"

"--At the ministry office?"

"Merlin, I hate when you two do that," Ron shook his head.

"Really?" They asked at the same time, shit-eating grins splitting their faces. 

Ron's eyes bugged out as he glared at them incredulously. "Harry has special permission from Kingsley to work from home due to his circumstances. Neville and me are enough to pick up the slack on the field. Every once and a while he's able to do normal jobs but that's once in a blue moon. Hell, last week was the first time I've seen him in about two months."

George pulled a face. "What do you mean? You guys don't at least meet up every week for dinner or something?" Everyone's lives after the war had been tough. Assuming normal lives like nothing was wrong. Like George had two ears and perfect hearing. George and Fred still tried to find time to hang out with their Hogwarts crowd. Every few weeks they'd have dinner with Angelina and Katie at the Leaky Cauldron. Lee stopped by the shop every couple weeks to buy fun things and they'd chat for an hour or so. They'd even run into Oliver Wood once or twice when he was wandering around Diagon Alley. It was quite fantastic that Wood was a reserve for a real Quidditch team!

"Nah," Ron sighed. He twirled his spaghetti around his fork, holding it high in the air, letting the long strands dangle into his mouth. "We've tried a hundred times to invite him over to our place for dinner and we've even offered to take Teddy off his hands for a night or two, to give him a break. But he says no every time. Hardly answers our floo or owls half the time." Their brother's face turned serious after he took a final bite. "We're worried about him, to be honest." He put his fork down and leaned his chin on the palm of his hand. "I mean it's just him, Teddy and Kreacher in that big old place. Can't be good for them." 

Fred met his glance and shrugged. At least they now knew that it wasn't only them who Harry was ignoring. They had been trying to get a hold of him for months. They hadn't been sure where to address the letters in the first place. But their owl was smart, and knew who to track someone. Loki had delivered all of their letters since he returned every time without them, and he was always recently fed and groomed. So he'd been delivering them to someone who cared.

"Where is he living these days?" George asked. "Always thought that the three of you would rent a flat together after school."

Ron laughed as he reared back his head. "Yeah, a couple with their best friend, his godson and house-elf sharing a tiny London flat. Merlin, sounds like one of those Muggle comedies Hermione likes so much. Like 'The Odd Couple'. Think she showed that one to dad. They both enjoyed it alright, but I don't get it. So what if one is a slob and the other is a neat freak? Is that the basis of—"

"Ron," he interrupted. He said each word slowly and carefully, "Where does Harry live?" 

"Huh? Oh," his expression darkened. "Grimmauld Place."

"WHAT?!" The twins yelled. Fred slammed his fists on the table and stood, his mask gone, his face red with anger. George was just as upset as his brother but knew some self-control. 

"Why is he back in that dingy old place? Wasn't one summer enough for a lifetime? And with that crazy old _elf_? What is he thinking?" Fred began to pace the length of the dining room. He started muttering under his breath too.

Ron made to get out of his seat. "Fred, are you—?"

George grabbed Fred's wrist, abruptly halting his brother in his tracks. He stared into his twin's deep eyes. He squeezed Fred's wrist, lowering it so their fingers interlaced and he brushed his brother's palm with his thumb. George brought up his brother's hand to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles. He sighed a little easier as Fred sat back down in his chair. 

"You okay, Fred?" Ron questioned tentatively. 

Fred nodded, but he was solemn, staring at the window and watching the raindrops hit the glass plane with a light _pit-pat, pit-pat_. 

"We don't like him living there any better than you do," Ron said. "But Harry inherited Kreacher and Grimmauld Place after Sirius died," Ron choked up a little. "And now that he's Teddy's sole responsibility, apparently Grimmauld Place was the most logical place to live. Mom keeps offering for him to stay at the Burrow, even if she does hate that house-elf. But he always says no. She's wanted to babysit Teddy more than once, too. You know how she is with kids. Can't get enough of them. Harry won't have none of it. Just stays locked up in that old house. Working his arse off and raising that kid. Can't be healthy, right? I mean Merlin, it's Grimmauld Place. He didn't even tell us he was there until after he was moved in." He ran a hand through his ginger hand. "I just don't what to do with him sometimes, you know? He can be so stubborn even if it obvious to the rest of us that he needs help." 

George bobbed his head soberly. "Yeah. What can we do?"

 

\-----*****-----*****-----*****-----

 

Forty minutes later, Ron flooed back to his flat. George was busy cleaning up the dishes, the dish soap was running a little soapier than he'd usually like. He sighed contently as his twin's strong arms slipped around his waist and he curled back into his brother's body. Fred dug his chin into George's shoulder and kissed his neck. 

"Do you think we're shitty friends?"

George wasn't surprised by the question. Fred had barely said a word since Ron told them about Harry's current state. It wasn't like Fred. He was always the more boisterous of the two. It was odd seeing so silent and withdrawn. True it wasn't the first time George had seen him like this. Probably wouldn't be the last. Nevertheless, it disturbed him every time. He hummed as his brother drew patterns on his belly. "Hmm, no. If Ron and Hermione can't get through to him, who can?"

"Us."

Swiftly, George paused his cleaning spell, set in wand down on the counter top and turned around to face his brother. He slid his arms around Fred's neck and pulled his down into a kiss. It was sloppy, full of spit and teeth. Fred sucked on his lower lip before grabbing George's arse so they were chest to chest. He could feel Fred's hard cock pressing against his thigh. 

"Jesus, Fred," he moaned, pulling away, exposing his neck for his twin to nibble and suck. "Can you imagine what this would be like with him?"

"I do," Fred replied briefly before assaulting George's neck. "All the time."

Others might feel jealous. Maybe that should have been his natural reaction. But honestly, George felt the same as his brother. They both knew it. 

 

\-----*****-----*****-----*****-----

 

Grimmauld Place was still a dreary place when they popped by two days later. Harry had done redecorating it seemed in the last few months. The heads of all those house-elves were finally gone, thank Merlin. And it looked as though Harry had figured out how to get rid of that blasted screaming portrait of Sirius' mother. Troll leg was missing too. The walls were in the process of being repainted from their drab grey to a more normal eggshell white. 

They knew they were trespassing the second they had Apparated into the house. The foghorn blaring and all the lights gone red was a dead give away. He could have sworn he heard a baby's cry. George clutched his hands over his ears as he glared daggers at his brother. "You think Ron could have told us about this?!" he shouted over all of the noise.

Before Fred could reply, a rather angry house-elf came running down the corridor brandishing a cast-iron skillet. "No one enters the Noble House of Back and Potter without the Master's permission! Out! Out! OUT!" He started hitting their shins and feet, causing the twins to do a wild dance.

"Merlin, Kreacher! It's us! It's us! Fred and George!" His brother screamed. 

The struggle lasted for a least thirty more seconds. George's left shin was already starting to bruise yellow and purple, and Fred managed to provide a shift kick to Kreacher's lower belly but that didn't stop him. 

"Out beasts! Wretched beasts! Incestuous beasts! You'll not hurt Master and his baby!"

"Kreacher, stop."

The voice was clear and authoritative. It cut through the home like a knife through butter. George hadn't noticed that the alarm system stopped moments before.

Harry had changed in the last few months since the end of the war. He's grown a beard and mustache, thick and long for someone of just eighteen. His eyes seem dark somehow, George noticed. He held the baby in his arms as if he weighed nothing. Teddy Lupin was sporting a wobbly lip, on the verge of crying again. He wore a sweet onesie with a friendly rubber duck hiccuping bubbles stitched on the breast with matching socks. The baby had a mop of pale green hair. 

"Master! Master!" Kreacher rushed forward to Harry. The cast-iron skillet was thrown aside carelessly. "The Wheezes came in without your permission, Master! Would Master like to send them away? Would Master like to punish the incestuous brothers?"

Harry's jaw clenched and he hitched Teddy higher on his waist. "Kreacher," he sighed. "Go to them some tea, would you?"

Kreacher bowed. Teddy squealed and made grabby hands for the house-elf. Kreacher seemed to smile up at the child and even pulled a funny face. "Young Master will get some candy, hm?"

"No," Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as his glasses slid down. "Teddy can't eat candy. Just get some tea. We'll meet you down in the basement in a few."

Kreacher did, but before he left he glared horribly at the twins. 

Harry chuckled lightly. "He's really not all that bad once you get used to him. He's still," he made a circular motion with his finger. "But I think we understand each other." His green eyes shifted and locked onto the twins. "What are you two doing here?"

George's heart seemed to jump in his throat. Harry seemed to have grown as a man in these last few months. He'd be in love with Harry Potter before but now he'd made a nosedive. Harry was absolutely handsome now. He was rugged, a strong jawline, steady gaze and stood tall. His shoulders were broad and his yellow t-shirt stretched across his chest snugly, showing off his strong muscles. 

"We're here to see you of course," Fred replied casually, slinging his arm over his twin's shoulder. "Why else?"

Harry titled his head. "I don't remember inviting you."

Fred's eyes twinkled and shown bright. "Well, that's what happens when you ignore some of your dearest friends for six months. They can't bear not to show up on your doorstep."

Harry shook his head. He kissed Teddy's forehead. "C'mon," he turned, eying the brothers briefly before walking away. "Kreacher is probably having fit because the tea is getting cold."

The twins eagerly followed at his heels. Fred sent him a cheeky grin. As they walked down the stairs to the basement, they had a wonderful view of Harry's bum. 

George was taken aback when Teddy turned his head and stuck his tongue out at the brothers. Not to be outdone, Fred pulled out a Muggle trick glasses and nose from his robe and put them on his face, waggling his eyebrows. Teddy laughed, clapping his chubby hands. 

Harry turned around to see what all the noise was about. "I haven't seen one of those things in years," his lip curled upwards slightly into a half smile. "Is it from the shop?"

"Yeah," George interjected. He watched helplessly as Harry struggled to get a squirming Teddy into the baby seat. "Here, let me help."

"No, I'll do just fine thank you." Harry said and moved his face away the second before Teddy was about to kick him. 

He was about to say to hell with it and just help when Kreacher popped up beside him with a tray of tea. "Tea for the incestuous wheezes?"

Harry's face reddened with fury, "Kreacher stop calling them that! They are Fred and George! Got it?"

Kreacher's pursued his lips and puffed out his cheeks. His face started to turn a bit blue when he yelled out, "Yes, Master!" He slammed the tea down on the table. Kreacher rang his tiny hands together as he turned his back to them, returning to the kitchen. 

Finally, Teddy settled down and Harry got him into his seat. He turned to his friends and have them a weak smile. "Sorry the place is such a mess. I wasn't exactly expecting company." He plopped down in his seat at the head of the table. "Good lord, it's hot for September, isn't it?"

 _It really wasn't_ , George thought to himself. The weather had been milder than usual this year. However, the basement was hotter than hell. He took off his robe and rolled up the sleeves of his long shirt up to his elbow. His eyes met Harry's green ones. The man was looking at him like he was dinner. His gaze shifting from his crotch to his rolled up sleeves to his freckled face. _Merlin's balls_. George caught his twin's heated stare. Fred looked like he wanted nothing more but to jump both of their bones. He shivered and shook himself. No, Harry didn't like _them_ like that. That was only their fantasy. 

Fred and George took seats near Harry and Teddy. Fred opted to sit next to the baby, fitting right in playing with Teddy's tiny toes and playing peek-a-boo for his amusement. George was next to their friend. Now that he could see him close up, Harry didn't look all that well. He was still attractive, of course. But he looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes. His eyes kept slipping shut before he'd open them with a sudden alertness. The white of his eyes seemed bloodshot like he hadn't had sleep in a long while. It worried him.

He shifted a few pieces of parchment to make room for his tea. Most of the table was taken up by scrolls, bottles of ink and books. George took a second to gaze around the basement. Harry had done a little redecorating in here too. Most of the basement was in attractive pastel colors to liven the place up. The only exception seemed to be for Kreacher's corner which was seemed dark. George noticed that the fireplace had been gated off and a fun play area had been set up near the kitchen entrance, which also had a charmed age-lock gate, far from the fire. 

"So what brings you two down to my neck of the Wizarding World?" Harry rubbed his eyes and forehead. Teddy let out a whine. "In a minute Teddy. I'm sorry if he's a little fussy. We were about to have breakfast. Merlin, I'm such a bad host," he yawned. "Is there anything you two want? Kreacher can make it."

"Ah," they exchanged looks. "No. We've eaten already. Besides we're worried that Kreacher would poison us," Fred answered.

Harry laughed, but didn't deny anything. He closed his eyes. "So why are you here again?"

"Well you never answered—"

"—Our letters. That's really impolite. Harry—"

"--We've been—"

"—Worried about you. Don't you—"

"HARRY!" They yelled. Suddenly, Harry was falling backwards in his chair. Both twins leapt forward and caught their friend before he ever touched the ground. The chair clattered to the ground and Teddy's scream pierced the air.

 

\-----*****-----*****-----*****-----

 

The moment Harry woke up, George was at his side. It was jarring to see Harry jerk awake, suddenly fully alert, reaching for his wand by unable to find it. His eyes widened with horror. "Teddy! Teddy! Where's Teddy?"

George rushed to his side, kneeling by the bed and clasping his hands around Harry's. "Shh, it's alright. Harry, it's fine. You're home. With me and Fred." George swallowed thickly. "Fred's looking after Teddy. Everything's fine." He swept his fingers through Harry's unruly hair. George wanted to moan when Harry leaned into the touch. 

"What happened? I don't—"

"Hold on, lemme get you some water. I think that's what Pomfrey always did when I woke up at the hospital wing." He transfigured the book he'd been reading into a glass of cold water. "Sit up. Drink it slowly now." He stroked Harry's back as he gulped down the sweet water. "Well, uh, we came over for our surprise visit, remember?" Harry nodded. "We weren't even though tea yet when you, uh, fainted."

"Fainted?" he replied scandalized. "I haven't done that in years. 

"Yeah, we were pretty worried. Teddy too," George smiled. "Little tyke hasn't stopped yapping since. He's real cute. Loves Fred."

"Not you?" Harry asked curiously. 

George shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "Eh, I like kids well enough but Fred, he has a knack for them."

"Hmm," Harry leaned forward. "I guess my godson has no taste."

"Wha—what?"George blushed furiously to the tips of his ears. His eyes were as wide as saucers as Harry cupped his face, his thumbs caressing his cheeks. "Harry, _Merlin_ ," he sighed before the teen kissed him. 

Kissing Harry was different than Fred. Of course it was. Normally, kissing Fred was a fight for dominance, a fight mid-air to see who would come out victorious. It was always so desperate and heated. Harry took his time. It was sweet and tender. Harry seemed to love just exploring every inch of his lips, giving him little kisses in-between the more prominent ones. Harry stuck his tongue out and licked at George's mouth. The redhead couldn't help but open and when their two tongues met it was like heaven.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Harry moaned as he pulled away, licking his lips.

"Really?" George couldn't believe it. He and his brother had liked Harry for a long time. At first they thought he was just an attractive boy, but quickly it grew into a crush once they got to know Harry and became his friend. As time passed the crush grew into something more.

Harry nodded. "Oh yes." He dived into and plundered George's mouth.

A loud cough broke them apart. George half-expected to see Kreacher delivering some medicine for Harry. But it was his brother, leaning casually against the door frame. "That was really hot," Fred commented. He stepped forward into the room with purpose, each step pronounced. He was wearing his mask again. "But you should know Harry, we come as a package deal. Think you can handle us?"

Harry bumped his forehead against George's and sighed contently. "Oh thank God. I've been in love with _both_ of you forever."

George met his brother's gaze. "Well come down here, you big oaf and kiss us."

And Fred did.

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually still more to this fic. Maybe like another chapter or something. But since I have been sick and the deadline is approaching I have stopped here. But there *will* be more. 
> 
> In chapter 2 you will find out why Harry fainted, get some awesome Fred & George comforting & parenting skills, plus perhaps all is not what it seems in paradise.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  ~~This is the part where I usually say 'hey follow me on tumblr!'. But I won't do that until I have been de-anoned.~~  
>  ~~So... follow me on tumblr! Whoever I am... *ghost noises*~~  
>  Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
